


Mobius

by 57821



Category: Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera & Related Fandoms
Genre: Experimental Style, Other, POV First Person, leroux inspired, references to zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:55:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26499730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/57821/pseuds/57821
Summary: Erik's final wishes to Christine.
Kudos: 1





	Mobius

Death by another is a fate I cannot permit. Attempt to strike me down and you'll earn what I see fit. Afterlife is not what I seek. Tread wisely in the act of prolonging my sufferings lest I take you with me. 

Fire, the color of my heart and the ocean, what runs in my veins. When the time comes, listen here. Do come closer now, my Dear! When the time comes… paint me. In the colors of my flesh and blood, strip me down, bury me in our ring.  _ Yes yes _ , I'll repeat it again for you! Our ring, fastened and firm. Our lover's bond, as boundly tight as the threads in which I use to adorn, petals of rose, ripe and ready woven into a lasting cord. Protecting me if one dare slips through the cracks of my abode. 

Bury me down, deep down under but most importantly of all, make sure I do not make from my slumber. Let me rest and in turn, you just might gain yours. But if in my hour of stillness, if that time never arrives when you may finally freely exhale... Let me... Let me let you know that we are in symphony in this and that as well.


End file.
